


You're The Best Gift.

by Chibineptune



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, Love Poems, M/M, Romance, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibineptune/pseuds/Chibineptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't know what to get Zayn for a christmas present.</p>
<p>He's sad and scared that Zayn will be angry but Zayn tells him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Best Gift.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short story with lots of fluff :)
> 
> It's christmas and I wanted to make a short story.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

**You're The Best Gift.**

**  
**Christmas was approaching fast and Niall have bought presents for everyone he knew - except Zayn.

How is that even possible? Zayn was his boyfriend and most important person in his life and he couldn't even get him a stupid present. He was a bad boyfriend.

He put his head in his hands and groaned loudly, rubbing his forehead _Great Niall, way to be a sucky boyfriend! You can't even get him a present. Don't be surprised if he leaves you for someone better._

_  
_He didn't hear the door open and close but he _definitely_ felt when someone wrapped their strong arms around him in a big hug.

"Hey baby, I missed you." someone murmured softly in his ear, stroking his arms.

Niall sighed. "Hi Zayn." Zayn let go of Niall to sit down in front of him.

"Something wrong baby?" he asked worriedly. Niall just shook his head sadly and Zayn was surprised to find tears gather in his angel's blue eyes. "Niall? What's wrong baby? Please tell me." he pulled Niall over and let him sit down on his lap.

"I'm such a horrible boyfriend." Niall suddenly wailed, surprising Zayn.

"No baby, why would you say that? You're the sweetest, most adorable boyfriend in the world. I love you my irish angel." he pressed a soft kiss to Niall's lips that tasted salty from the tears. Niall shook his head.

"No, I can't even get you a present. I have a present for everyone except my own _boyfriend_! What does that tell you?" Niall mumbled, hiding his face in Zayn's neck. Zayn began laughing, surprising Niall. "I don't know what's funny in me being a bad boyfriend?"

"My lovely lovely Niall! I love you so much. Baby, I don't care if you get me a present or not, as long as your happy. Your happiness is the best present for me." Zayn pressed a kiss to Niall's pink cheeks.

"But Zaynie..." Niall whined.  Zayn shook his head, silencing Niall witha finger on his lips.

"No Niall, enough, as long as your happy I'm happy. I don't want to hear anything more about it. Let me see your beautiful smile baby, please?" Zayn pouted, sticking out his lower lip. Niall giggled, kissing Zayn's neck.

"Zaynie, you're the best and so cute!" he leaned up and kissed Zayn who kissed back passionately.

 

 

**The Next Day.**

**  
**Zayn woke up in an empty bed and that disappointed him slightly, where was Niall?

"Zaynie - merry christmas!" Niall's voice sounded as he came inside the room carrying a large tray with various kinds of food and drinks. Zayn smiled happily, his big toothy grin which Niall loved more than anything else in the world.

Zayn went to grab a piece of toast when Niall slapped his hand away. "Ow! Niall, I'm hungry." Zayn glared at Niall who shook his head before walking away and retrieving a piece of paper under his pillow.

"This is a sucky poem that I wrote yesterday - I hope you will like it Zaynie." he cleared his throat and began reading.

 

_Zayn, from the first day I saw you, my heart sped up and I knew something was happening with me._

_You were gorgeous, amazing and so nice.  
_

_I had never felt this way, especially towards a guy, I was afraid.  
_

_But you made me feel safe.  
_

_You made me feel loved.  
_

_I fell in love and couldn't hold back my feelings.  
_

_I was drunk and shouted 'I love you.' good thing I didn't scared you away. (Zayn giggled)  
_

_But you just kissed me and told me you loved me back.  
_

_Everything is perfect and I want to thank you for that.  
_

_I'm sorry I didn't buy you a gift but the days are coming my love.  
_

_I love you!  
_

_  
_Niall sniffled, wiping away the tears from his eyes and cheeks. Zayn pulled him down on the bed and kissed him hard, immediately slipping his tongue inside Niall's.

"That was amazing my love." Zayn murmured against Niall's lips.

"I love you Zaynie and I promise you, I will get you an amazing gift next year." Niall promised, stroking Zayn's hair.

"Your smile is all I need angel, just keep smiling, never cry and I will be satisfied." Zayn cuddled Niall closer who sighed happily.

He truly had the best boyfriend ever!

 

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought.
> 
> If you have any prompts, just comment :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
